Intenso & Demais
by MarciaBS
Summary: Hugo era realmente demais para James. James era intenso demais para Hugo.
1. Intenso

**[FEST****RARE PAIR]**

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Intenso

**Beta: **Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Classificação:** PG-15

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pair: **James/Hugo

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso:** amor adolescente.

**Dedicatória:** Essa fic é da Alis... e eu eternamente vou pedir para ela me perdoar... mas eu sei que não existe perdão...

**Sumario:** James era intenso demais para Hugo.

**INTENSO**

O cabelo dele não era negro como o de Al e nem vermelho como o dele ou da tia Ginny. Muito menos o acobreado morto de Lilly. Os cabelos de James eram intensamente vermelhos e negros numa cor única que o fascinava a todo instante que o garoto mais velho jogava os cabelos displicentes para trás numa tentativa tola de ter o mesmo despenteado rebelde do pai e irmão mais novo.

James era intenso em tudo que fazia.

No sorriso arrebatador ao conseguir aquilo que desejava. A cada instante em que vibrava ao marcar com a goles. A cada resultado acima da média obtido nas provas. A cada conquista da sua vida.

O olhar mostrava muito mais do que se podia querer e era difícil manter os olhos firmes nos castanhos de James, pois era tão intenso que parecia rasgar a alma e desvendar todos os seus segredos. Hugo tinha certeza que James era um legimiente poderoso.

A intensidade do brilho nos olhos quando James contava suas mirabolantes aventuras em Hogwarts e em como por muito pouco não havia sido pego pelo inspetor Auricchio, ou como o mapa do maroto havia lhe ajudado a chegar em cima da hora na terrível aula do professor de Transfiguração.

James tinha uma personalidade intensa.

Ele não desistia até conseguir o que queria e seu discurso era dramático e intenso. Envolvia seu ouvinte de tal maneira que não havia escapatória. A voz grave marcava a alma e o sussurro ao pé do ouvido transmitia ondas de calafrio por todo o corpo.

Intenso.

A mão firme segurando seus pulsos, os dedos ágeis encontrando caminho por baixo da sua blusa, as cócegas que causam uma intensidade diferente de emoções que é impossível de distinguir e tudo parece intensamente insano e o que Hugo queria é que James continuasse a tocar seu corpo magro.

Intensamente quente.

Os lábios eram tão rosados, as bochechas vermelhas pelo calor do dia e pela partida de quadribol vencida. A felicidade era tão intensa que transbordava.

James era tão intenso como o mar que vem e te arrasta e por mais que você nade contra a correnteza ela te carrega e não existe escapatória, porque era impossível fugir do seu magnetismo, da sua intensidade e parecia sufocante quando Hugo se afastava, mas ao mesmo tempo estar perto era embriagante, viciante. Era algo que não ia embora, mesmo depois que acabava.

Porque James era tão intenso que não tinha fim. Era um ciclo.

O movimento da sua vida era intenso desde o momento que acordava até a hora de ir dormir, tudo era feito intensamente como se não houvesse amanhã ou como se não houvesse outra maneira de viver a vida.

Era impossível resistir a tudo o que James simbolizava. O calor que ele transmitia era intenso, as mãos na sua pele eram intensas, os olhos eram profundamente intensos. Impossível não se sentir atraído, não desejar intensamente tocar aquela pele quente, enlaçar as pernas na cintura fina, roçar os lábios naqueles intensamente rosados, intensamente abertos, intensamente embriagante, intensamente vicioso, intensamente bom.

James era intenso demais para Hugo.


	2. Demais

**[FEST ****RARE PAIR]**

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Demais

**Beta: **Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Classificação:** PG-15

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pair: **James/Hugo

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada, mas eu aceito comentário em forma de contribuição.

**Aviso:** amor adolescente.

**Dedicatória: **é a fic da discórdia... mas eu gosto dela... assim como o Hugo é meu e ponto. Nunca gostei tanto de um ruivo como gosto do Hugo aqui... E fic é da Alis e da Gih, pois sem elas não teria fic...

**Sumario:** Hugo era realmente demais para James.

**DEMAIS**

Hugo era ruivo demais.

Não que seu próprio cabelo não fosse um pouco avermelhado, mas o dele era vivo, liso e escorrido caindo e contrastando com os olhos azuis brilhantes e hipnotizantes...

Era azul e vermelho demais.

Salpicado por sardas que iam da ponta do nariz, desciam pelo pescoço e se espalhavam por todo o corpo adolescente...

Era quente demais.

Sentia a pele ferver cada vez que o primo o tocava daquela maneira despreocupada, passeando pelos braços, subindo pelo pescoço...

Era inocente demais.

Não havia malícia quando Hugo tirava a camisa após uma partida de quadribol ou sentava em seu colo de maneira natural enlaçando as pernas na sua cintura como agora...

Era perigoso demais.

Uma mão que brincava com a barra da sua camisa, a outra que se enrolava nos seus cabelos, o nariz sardento se roçando no seu, o calor do corpo colado ao seu...

Perto demais...

O coração batia descompassado, com a respiração de Hugo tão perto, a mão que tocava sua barriga era quente. Os olhos azuis fazendo-o se esquecer de respirar...

Era suave demais.

A voz em seu ouvido era uma carícia delicada que fazia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, os lábios encostando-se à sua pele, a ponta dos dedos percorrendo seu pescoço...

Doce demais...

Nunca havia provado algo mais doce que a língua de Hugo percorrendo seus lábios entreabertos. Nada se comparava ao sabor daquela boca sobre a sua...

Hugo era realmente demais para James...


	3. Intenso&Demais

**Caipira apaixonado:** Cê sabe quem é mesmo, tem nem graça sua boba feia... ;P

**Sualinda:** Alis

**Título:** Intenso & Demais

**Classificação:** PG-16

**Personagens:** James Potter & Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Nota: **Por cada traço do Anubius, por me fazer querer tirar a roupa de um desenho, pela bundinha do Scorpius, pela caixa de presente mais linda do mundo, pelas visitas no CCBB, pelas conversas no MSN, por me abrigar a escrever, por me viciar em mangás, animes, jogos e afins... Por me explicar o que eu não entendo e me contar as histórias de FF... Por me apresentar ao Afrodite... Me obrigar a ler O Nome do Vento e me carregar para a Saraiva sempre que pode... Por tudo isso e mais um pouco... E principalmente porque de TANTO você me encher a paciência acabou saindo isso aí... E eu me senti venenosa ao escrever exatamente 1069 palavras... rsrsrs...

**Esclarecimento: **Essa fic é continuação de uma já postada aqui, mas não é necessária para o entendimento, por isso não vou colocar o link, até porque não tô com saco de procurar o link... Ah e ela tem exatas 1069, segundo o Word.

**Observação especial para alguém que eu **_**sei **_**que está com ciúmes:** Sinto nos meus ossos que vou acabar dormindo durante dias na casinha do cachorro... Mas meu amor, veja bem... É o Hugo e o James, eu não resisti quando tentei escrever para o fest... E ela só surgiu porque a Alis ficou me espancando no MSN... Eu juro fazer o que você quiser para me redimir... Perdoa-me viu... Cê sabe que é a _**ÚNICA**_ que eu amo...

**Observação para a moderadora chata e feia que **_**vai**_** reclamar porque o fest **_**deveria**_** ser anônimo:** Não é minha culpa se eu tinha que escrever só com 1069 palavras e eu tenho três fics encalhadas com mais de 2000... Então se quiser minha participação vai ter que engolir esse troço aqui mesmo e sem reclamar... ò.ó

**Observação aos barraqueiros de plantão:** Sim... Isso tudo é uma grande piada com as moderadoras, só pra encher o saco delas... XD

**Outra observação as moderadores:** A porcaria do fest não tem nem um post decente de abertura. Francamente, vocês já foram melhores nisso. Que coisa feia... ò.õ

**INTENSO & DEMAIS**

- Você vai mesmo se casar com a Loriane? – ao ouvir isso James fitou os olhos azuis de Hugo e suspirou.

- Depois da formatura na Academia dos Aurores. – respondeu resignado deixando o livro de estudos de lado.

Estava passando as férias de natal na casa dos pais, depois de muito tempo sem ver a família, totalmente voltado para o curso de aurores, no qual tinha sido aceito após deixar Hogwarts três anos atrás. James queria provar a todos que tinha sido aceito por méritos próprios e não por ser filho do herói do Mundo Mágico e chefe dos aurores Harry Potter, seu pai. Não suportava os risinhos e recriminações que recebia dos colegas chamando-o pelos cantos de "_filhinho do papai_". Por ter se dedicado tanto aos estudos acabou conhecendo Loriane, uma auror como ele, que o estava ajudando. Começaram a namorar e agora prestes a se formar todos insistiam que ele deveria formar sua própria família. No almoço de natal, daquela tarde, havia anunciado o noivado para todos.

- Por quê? – o tom rouco do primo o fez fechar os olhos se recostando na cadeira.

Há três anos não via Hugo. Três longos anos e agora estava novamente diante do rapaz. Os cabelos ruivos ainda eram vermelhos demais caindo sobre os olhos azuis que brilhavam demais. O rosto agora com traços mais firmes e uma rala barba ruiva começando a surgir, ainda possuía o nariz salpicado de sardas. O corpo não era mais pequeno e delicado. Os braços eram quase tão fortes quanto os seus, deixando claro porque Hugo havia se tornado o melhor artilheiro da Grifinória e porque alguns clubes já sondavam o rapaz que se formaria ao fim daquele ano letivo. Não, Hugo não era mais uma criança. Era quase um homem. James balançou a cabeça não querendo imaginar a barriga firme que deveria existir por baixo da blusa do primo. Ele não queria saber. Nunca durante todos aqueles anos tinha lançado um olhar cobiçoso para alguns de seus colegas na academia e lá teria muitas oportunidades, já que os chuveiros eram coletivos. Nunca outro rapaz havia lhe chamado a atenção. Aquilo era só com Hugo. Deveria ser alguma obsessão pelo proibido.

- Você a ama?

A voz rouca sussurrada estava perto demais lhe tirando dos devaneios. Abriu os olhos e encarou os belos olhos azuis diante de si. Engoliu em seco e passou a língua nos lábios, movimento que foi minimamente acompanhado por aqueles olhos.

Hugo mordeu os lábios passando a mão no cabelo ruivo parecendo frustrado. James ainda podia ouvir o som dos outros membros da família vindo de lá de baixo, junto a eles estava Loriane. Ele sabia que deveria se levantar e voltar para junto dos outros, enterrando aquele assunto, mas permanecia ali. Naquele quarto isolado. Sentado na mesma cadeira. Com Hugo a sua frente, os olhos azuis parecendo buscar algo nos seus enquanto andava na sua frente, como um animal enjaulado.

- Eu achei que você me amasse James!

Porque Hugo não gritava como todo Weasley? Porque tinha que usar aquele tom rouco sussurrado que o arrepiava a espinha? Porque ele parecia dizer seu nome como um gemido? Porque ele estava pensando na voz de Hugo gemendo?

Céus!

Exalou todo o ar do pulmão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Aqui era loucura. Olhou para Hugo. Merda! Porque o cabelo dele era tão vermelho? Vermelho demais! Porque os olhos eram daquele azul tão único? Azul demais! Porque a boca dele era daquele formato? O mesmo formato de quando criança. Merda! Quantas vezes tinha fantasiado com aquela mesma boca? Sexy demais! Seu próprio coração disparava contra o peito. Há quantos anos não sentia seu sangue correr daquele jeito? Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim?

Desde a última vez que havia visto Hugo.

O ruivo ainda estava parado na sua frente. O corpo malhado. As pernas grossas no jeans justo que marcavam suas nádegas redondas. Merda! Respirou fundo levantando tão rápido que assustou Hugo fazendo-o se escorar na parede.

Três feitiços.

Quem ligava para certo ou errado?

Ele era um Potter. E _todo_ Potter era impulsivo.

Prensou o corpo de Hugo contra a parede. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados. Isso o fez sorrir. Agarrou a cintura do outro, passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, ainda eram macios ao toque como lembrava. Aspirou o cheiro do pescoço ouvindo-o gemer em seu ouvido. O cheiro ainda era o mesmo misturado a uma colônia de cravo. Aspirou novamente tocando a pele com seus lábios. Hugo gemeu novamente deslizando as pernas entre as suas, os braços dele o abraçaram percorrendo suas costas, buscando seus cabelos.

- James... – aquela voz rouca ainda iria o enlouquecer.

Atacou o pescoço queria redescobrir cada uma daquelas sardas, saber se ainda estavam todas ali, se novas tinham surgido. A mão da cintura deslizou por dentro da camisa. Céus! O abdômen era de enlouquecer. Deveria ser proibido um adolescente possuir um corpo daqueles. A perna dele deslizava pela sua, a mão dele apertava sua bunda. Mordeu o pescoço uma última vez voltando a encarar os olhos azuis, quase fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Esfregou seu nariz no dele. Perto demais. O calor do corpo dele o aquecia. Atacou aquela boca tão perfeita. Perfeita demais. O sabor ainda era único e ainda melhor. As línguas disputavam o controle. Os gemidos dele na sua boca. Seus próprios gemidos. Arrancou a blusa descendo com sua língua por aquele corpo tão bem trabalhado, provando o gosta daquela pele salpicada de sardas. Suas mãos desceram para o cós da calça. Hugo gemeu curvando o corpo contra o seu, querendo mais contato. Voltou a atacar a boca vermelha querendo roubar todo ar daquele corpo. As mãos dele deslizaram por dentro da sua blusa, tocando seu corpo com desespero. Sua pele tocou a dele e era quente. Quente demais. A boca dele marcando a pele clara do seu pescoço. Suas mãos abrindo as calças dele. As mãos dele trazendo-o para mais perto. Contato demais. Suas mãos tocando aquelas nádegas redondas, que cabiam perfeitamente nelas. As mãos dele abrindo e deslizando para dentro da sua calça. O toque dele fazendo-o arquear o corpo. Contato demais. Bocas unidas. Gemidos. Calças no chão. A sua ereção e a dele juntas nas mãos dele. Quente demais. Rápido demais. Gemidos demais. A boca dele desliza por seu pescoço. Sua cabeça tomba para trás. Seus corpos arqueiam juntos. Mais gemidos.

Hugo ainda era demais. Intenso demais.


End file.
